Downfall
by Shaedier
Summary: "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." There are times when you just have to wait until everything crumbles into nothingness. That's when you finally realise what you've done wrong... WARNING: REAL DARK STUFF.


~**DOWNFALL...**

* * *

_**Sup guys? xD Guess what time is it?!  
**_**_HOLIDAYS! TWO SOLID WEEKS OF ME  
POSTING AND WRITING NEW FANFICS!  
MY SCHEDULES ARE ON MY PROFILE BY THE_** _**WAY!**__  
_**_BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT! ^o^_**

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ITS CHARACTER IN ANY FORM.

* * *

Nothing lasts forever. No matter how important or valuable they are to you. There will always be some point in the future that they have to eventually fade away...

Thunder struck in the distance, rain was constantly pouring, and the sky was overcast. The weather was making this town seem more gloomier than it already is. As if they needed more sadness and depression in their lives. But you can't blame them. Because the only one you can blame here, is me.

It's been 3 slow months since that day. The day that almost everything seemed to have lost their colour and purpose. I'll admit that it wasn't just the surroundings that looked dull. Even the people themselves seemed lifeless. Who wouldn't be down after losing the one thing that held everything together?

After that fateful day, we've all went our separate ways. No one wanted to be reminded of what happened. No one wanted to be haunted by the past. We all wanted to forget. But in the end, I was the only one left.

LSP was now in an asylum. She's been going through intense treatments and therapies. If you were to pass by her, you'll hear her scream absurdities like, "I WANT SURGERY TO MAKE MY BODY LOOK HOT!" and more. Then the doctors will have to come in and sedate her to put her into a temporary break from reality. But sometimes, that wasn't enough. She may look peaceful whilst sleeping but, she'll mumble and apologise to an entity trapped with her in her dreams. And when she woke up, she'll be worse than ever...

Lady and Jake moved on to a happier life. They were happy together. They lived in a humble abode along with their pups. But they always dreaded the night. Every night they would be plagued by the same nightmare. Their pups would wake to their screams and cries of fear, guilt, and pain. They would wake up and clutch each other in an embrace and cry themselves to sleep. Reassuring one another that the other was there. But, it still wasn't enough to mask the eyes of their once beloved friend...the eyes filled with pain and disbelief...

Finn? He got married to Flame Princess. They were pretty content with their marriage and life. But, Finn was being haunted by his past almost every single night. He would run to his room and weep bitterly until FP managed to open the door and console him that everything was going to be alright. Even though he knew this was a lie, he'll accept it anyways, knowing that it will help ease the pain...for a while. It was endless. He couldn't stop it. The wave of regret would come and crash on him every single night. And he can feel himself drown... he was helpless.

And Bubblegum? She was right here...in front of me. Cold as ice, hard as rock, buried underneath the ground where I can't see her. Where no apologies can reach her no matter how loud I shout it out. I can't see her ever again. Because of our...my stupid mistake. To leave her alone in this cruel world till she had no choice but to greet death like a long awaited friend.

Here she was...buried underneath my sins. I wish I was there for her. I wish I could've been there to stop her. I wish I could've told her the truth and have said those three small but meaningful words. I wish I was there to hold her till she stopped crying. I wish...but wishes are meant to come true. Wishes are granted for people who deserve it. And I don't. Because of my pride, she fell into the darkness. And I wasn't there to catch her. The truth hit me hard in the chest every single time. It ripped my insides out, it tore at my soul, I feel it dragging me into madness...

But what can I do? What can I do when I know that the ghost of my past will follow me for all eternity? Leaving me restless...

Forgive me. For what I've done...

END

* * *

**_So...yeah. The line LSP said was something that my classmate recommended xD And since it was a really sad day today, I wanted to share some of it to you guys ;) Oh! And I've also made a Wattpad account and put this story up there! Follow me on Wattpad, guys! Thanks! xD And if you have any questions about this story, leave a review and I'll message yous as soon as possible! ^^_**

**_Cheers~_**

**_.Shae Dier._**


End file.
